


Drama Queen

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukiKage Genderbend [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tobio, Fluff, Genderbending, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier





	Drama Queen

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**  
_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**.**

  
**A Tsukki x fem!Kage Fict**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kei terbangun saat jarum pendek dan panjang jam di dinding bertumpuk di angka dua belas. Lampu utama di kamarnya mati dan di luar juga gelap, menandakan bahwa ia terbangun di tengah malam. Meski sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya, Kei bisa menangkap kekosongan di sampingnya. Dengan kantuk yang masih menguasai, Kei mencari letak kacamatanya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Lampu utama ia hidupkan, lalu menajamkan indera pendengarannya, barangkali akan muncul suara dari kamar mandi yang akan menjawab pertanyaan tersiratnya tentang keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. 

Nihil. Tak ada suara dari kamar mandi. Untuk memastikan, Kei pun berjalan ke kamar mandi, "Queen?" ia bergumam sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada siapapun. Lantai kamar mandi juga kering. "Ke mana dia?" 

Kei menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang gatal dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa kantuk yang blm sepenuhnya hilang.

Begitu keluar kamar, barulah Kei bisa menangkap sayup-sayup suara berisik dari ruang keluarga. Keningnya otomatis berkerut heran. "Nonton? Di jam segini?" Kei tentu saja merasa aneh dengan fenomena itu, pasalnya yang bersangkutan sudah memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa jam lalu. Tapi sekarang, di tengah malam begini Kei malah mendapatinya sedang menonton sesuatu. 

Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan ruang keluarga, suara tv semakin terdengar jelas. Begitu juga dengan isak tangis yang mengiringinya.

Tunggu. Isak tangis?

Sekarang tak hanya kupingnya saja yang ditajamkan, Kei akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika kakinya sudah sampai di ruang keluarga kediamannya. Ia bisa melihat tv yang menyala dan kepala hitam seseorang menyembul di balik punggung sofa yang membelakanginya. Orang yang dicarinya tadi ternyata sedang fokus pada tontonan di hadapannya, tak sadar dengan kehadiran Kei.

"Queen? Kau menangis?" Pada akhirnya Kei tak tahan juga untuk tidak bertanya ketika ia melihat pundak sang istri bergetar hebat. 

Yang ditanyai tampak terkejut dan panik mendengar suara Kei yang tiba-tiba mampir di telinganya.

"Ke-Kei?!" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu dengan cepat menyambar kotak tisu di atas meja dan menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. 

Kei mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau menangis malam-malam begini...," sepasang netra coklat keemasaanya ia alihkan ke layar tv, "karena film ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" Wajah sang istri langsung memberengut kesal melihat gurat-gurat ledekan mulai terbentuk di wajah putih Kei.

Kei sontak terbahak. Ia tak bermaksud melukai perasaan sang istri sebenarnya, tapi hasrat untuk tertawa benar-benar tak bisa ditahannya.

"KEI SIALAN!" Tsukishima Tobio, melempar tisu bekas air matanya ke wajah Kei yang masih tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menertawaiku!" Tobio berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tv, mungkin ingin mematikannya dan kembali tidur. Sudah tidak mood. Tapi Kei menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan dimatikan," Kei berkata di sisa tawanya, "maaf, aku tak bermaksud menertawaimu. Tapi melihatmu nonton diam-diam begini hanya karena tidak ingin aku melihatmu menangis, tentu saja aku tertawa. Kau yang jarang menangis malah menangis karena film seperti ini."

Tobio menepis tangan Kei dan kembali ke posisi awalnya duduk di sofa. "Maaf ya, Tuan Tsukishima, kalau film yang kausebut 'seperti ini' ini memancing emosi istrimu!" Tobio berkata dengan wajah menekuk. Jelas sekali merasa tersinggung dengan nada bicara dan ucapan Kei. 

 _'Ups, sepertinya aku baru saja menginjak ranjau.'_ Pikiran itu muncul ketika Kei mengingat 'benda' apa yang tadi sore dititip Tobio padanya ketika ia ke supermarket. 

Tamu bulanan istrinya sedang bertandang.

Kei yang tak ingin memperparah keadaan pun akhirnya memilih mengalah. Di keadaan biasa ia mungkin akan semakin menggoda Tobio, tapi di saat seperti ini, siapa sih yang mau mengumpankan diri ke mulut singa yang sedang marah?

Pria berkacamata itu lalu duduk di samping Tobio dan menarik tubuh istrinya itu ke sisinya. "Maaf, maaf," katanya sambil terkekeh. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut hitam Tobio. "Tapi kalau kau mengatakannya dari awal, aku mungkin tidak akan tertawa seperti tadi."

"Tidak, kau pasti akan tetap tertawa."

"Sedikit." Kei langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika mendapati pelototan sangar dari Tobio.

"Galak sekali." Bukannya menjauh, Kei malah melingkarkan sebelah tangan panjangnya di pinggul sang istri dan memeluknya dari samping.

Tobio tak memberontak. Kepala hitamnya malah ia senderkan di dada Kei. "Galak-galak begini juga kau mau menikahinya, kok."

Kei tertawa. "Ya kalau kau tidak galak, mana mungkin kita berkenalan di stasiun saat kau menuduhku melakukan pelecehan padamu di kereta beberapa tahun silam?"

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi!" Tangan Tobio refleks memukul dada Kei. Ia pun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami, terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas karena kenangan memalukan yang diungkit suaminya tadi.

Kei kembali terbahak melihat Tobio yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malu di dadanya. Meski begitu, tangan Kei yang memeluk Tobio semakin mengerat, menimbulkan kehangatan yang membuat Tobio membentuk sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
